Feudal/Feral Miscellany
Much of what primitive world folk consume defies description, and sometimes taste! What follows is a brief sample of the more palatable offerings. Consumables Belly Churn: Popular with nomadic peoples, the belly-churn is an animal stomach filled with milk, sewn shut and then flung over the side of a riding beast to slowly curdle. The resulting cheese is regarded as a delicacy and also keeps “fresh” a remarkably long time, making it the ideal ration for a lengthy journey. Spirit Tonic, Munsk: Originating from the planet of Munsk in the Josian Reach, spirit tonic is an alcoholic brew produced mainly on the northern continent. Its ingredients are not wildly known, though, there are rumours that the corpses of the small rodents dominating that area of the planet may be the primary ingredient, however, such whispers have yet to be proven. Regardless, steed tonic is infamous for its wretched flavour, inspiring many theories about just what exactly is in it. Known to its detractors as “coward juice”, consuming a measure of this foul fluid inspires a degree of “courage” to the imbiber. The natives of Munsk believe a swig can dull the pangs of fear and thus nearly all warriors drink the fluid before hunting, waging war or confronting their spouse. This vile concoction conceals a powerful narcotic poison, once ingested it grants a +10 bonus on all Fear Tests made for the next 1d5 hours. However, it impairs judgment, inflicting a –10 penalty on all Intelligence based Tests during this period. This substance is also addictive and more than capable of inflicting permanent brain damage in a frequent user. Styger Milk: The Styger is a beast of burden found on Fervious. Shortly after a Styger gives birth to a whelp, it produces a viscous fluid on which its young feeds. So thick is this vile substance that when a human consumes it, the milk coats the throat, windpipe and stomach for up to a day after being ingested. As well as being full of nutrients and proteins, the people of Fervious have found that the milk engenders resilience to poisons and toxins. The Styger milk is so effective at neutralizing toxins that all Fervious’s nobles, as a matter of course, drink it before eating. This has led to substantial trade for Styger dairy farmers who, before the discovery of the milk’s benefits, were nothing more than just peasants. Now the dairy farmers have grown rich and powerful in their own right, fighting amongst themselves in the hopes of gaining a monopoly. Anyone who drinks a dose of Styger milk gains a +20 Resistance to ingested poisons. The effects of Styger milk last for 1d5 hours, however, its long-term effects can be unpleasant, and aside from degrading the user’s sense of taste, every time it is used the drinker must take a Challenging (+0) Toughness Test or suffer 1 point of permanent Toughness Damage. †Cost indicates 1 dose. Services Lacking the amenities found on more advanced worlds, most people of the Imperium have little to no idea of how to deal with ordinary troubles when they find themselves on a feral or feudal world. Hence, those offering particular services to off-worlders can make a lucrative living. Guard: '''Hired muscle can guard a camp, an object or even your very life if sufficiently motivated. The price of a guard can vary greatly (at the GMs discretion) depending on their ability and disposition. '''Guide: Whether a cunning huntsman, streetwise link-boy or turncoat tribesman, a guide is invaluable in navigating the foetid forests of a feral world or the narrow streets of a feudal city. Medicae (Feral): Using a mixture of faith, luck and herbal remedies, a feral world healer is often the shaman of the local tribe, or else an experienced mother who knows all manner of folk cures. Smoke, prayer, insects and strange fungi are common components of feral world medicine. Medicae (Feudal): Equipped with tools such as scalpels, pliers and leeches, a doctor from a feudal world can heal a character with but an average amount of mummery, unpleasant cures and guess work. Parasite Removal: Whether it’s a flea-ridden feudal king or a worm-raddled forest warrior, sooner or later, people on primitive worlds need their parasites removed. Treatments can vary a great deal and may include mysterious methods such as smoke baths, sand scrubs, lice combs, purgatives and other less savoury practices. Porter: Hired from the local populace, often for little more than the price of a meal, porters can carry an unfeasibly large amount of goods and equipment upon their shoulders. Trophy Maker: On many primitive worlds, the inhabitants take trophies from notable kills, dead relatives or defeated enemies. A visit to the trophy maker sees the object properly preserved for display. From shrunken heads to bleached bones and stuffed animals, all sorts of keepsakes can be made. *Per standard week. Category:Gear